


You Know that I'd do Anything for You

by rankwriter



Series: Newquay Verse [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: Cas likes Christmas sweaters, and cats, and cats on Christmas sweaters.





	You Know that I'd do Anything for You

Dean pulled on his sweater, the one sweater he had brought with him. It was frigging freezing in Newquay and Dean had been managing with this one sweater and his flannels, but he really needed another couple. 

“Cas let’s go shopping, I need a couple of sweaters.” Dean moaned shopping wasn't really his thing.

Cas’ eyes lit up and he smiled. “What a great idea I need some Christmas jumpers.”

“Christmas jumpers? Have you gone native?” Dean sniggered.

“I’m half English, Dean, My mom was from London.” 

“Oh wow, I didn’t realize that. Your accent is all American.”

“Yeah,” Cas agreed, “I didn’t move here till this year.” He shrugged, “I needed a change.”

Dean understood that feeling, although he hadn’t planned on running away to the U.K. he was so glad he had. He could still be in Kansas living a miserable life, having friends and neighbors give him sympathetic and knowing looks every time they saw him. Instead, he was here in this strange little bubble, he barely knew anybody but he had Cas and he woke up daily with a smile on his face and a fluttering in his belly so excited to see what the day brought.

“So Christmas Jumpers?” Dean said in an abysmal bastardization of an English accent that made Cas screw his eyes up in an adorable manner.

“Please Dean, for the love of all that is holy, never attempt that accent again. Christmas sweaters, is that better? I know just the place."

The walk along the high street was a bit of an eye-opener for Dean. His boyfriend had always seemed reserved, friendly but he kept a part of himself secret. You would never have guessed it, people greeted Cas as if he were a long lost relative, from little old ladies to teenagers. They all seemed to have one thing in common, Dean noticed, from eighty-year-olds to tweens they all had a crush on his man. Dean grabbed Cas’ hand causing Cas to raise an eyebrow and mutter 

“Possessive much?”

“Damn right.” Dean agreed, smirking, “I need to make the ladies know that you’re taken.”

“Just the ladies?” Cas asked his lips twitching into almost a smile.

“Hell no,” Dean planted a big wet, and far sloppier than necessary, kiss on Cas’ plump and enticing lips. “Everyone needs to know you’re all mine.”

Cas laughed, delighted. “I should probably be upset by this caveman behavior, but I find it absolutely adorable.” And then he returned the messy kiss breaking off only because he was giggling so much.

After running the gauntlet of Cas’ admirers Dean found himself outside of somewhere called the British Heart Foundation, 

“It’s a charity shop, Dean.” Cas huffed and dragged Dean into the shop, which seemed to sell second-hand goods. It smelled pretty musty, but Cas seemed enchanted by the dim little room, he ran his hands along the racks of clothing with a big toothy grin on his face. 

Dean stood there in the middle of the aisle, confused, until he heard Cas’ grunt of triumph. His boyfriend held up what looked suspiciously like his and hers Christmas sweaters. They didn’t match, not exactly, but there was a definite theme. Cats. Cats in Christmas hats. Cas looked delighted, Dean felt his stomach drop, he had no issue with the blurring of gender norms but he had the horrible suspicion that he would end up wearing the garish pink construction, a white fluffy kitten on the front totally rocking a Santa hat. However Cas clutched that particular number to his chest possessively, 

“Look at this treasure,” Cas whispered his voice full of awe. Dean couldn’t help furrowing his brow and mouthing the word ‘treasure.’ “I can’t wait to wear it on Christmas day,” 

Dean quietly sighed with relief until he saw Cas looking at the other sweater he had in his hands and he knew he wasn’t out of the woods yet. That his boyfriend would probably choose something horrendous for him to wear, he also knew that he would wear it with a smile on his face if it made Cas happy.

“Success,” Cas crowed, displaying a tartan monstrosity, it also had a cat pictured on the front. 

“Cas, do you like cats?” Dean asked and Cas nodded enthusiastically.

“I can’t wait to get my own cat. I’m saving for a mortgage, but once I own my little slice of Cornwall then I’m off to the cat rescue to pick up a couple of cats.” Cas admired the sweater he held. “The green in the tartan will bring out your green in your eyes, and look how cute the kitty is in the Santa hat.” 

The kitten was pretty cute, but the sweater was truly ugly, nevertheless, Dean took it and held it up against his chest. Cas’ answering smile was radiant and Dean knew he was screwed. 

“I guess we’ll be a matching pair on Christmas day.”

**Author's Note:**

> For 30day OTP challenge-Destiel
> 
> Title from Love Cats by The Cure.
> 
> Nearing the end of the 30 day challenge and these cute boys have brought back my joy of writing. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who offers comments or kudos, I love that you bother.


End file.
